Together
by nona-bot
Summary: Set before the kira case, and L is leaving Wammy's house, how will the two boys who relied on him manage when he's gone? Not sure is this is going to stay a one-shot so I'm leaving it's status as in progress. It switches from Near's POV on the 13th line.


**Hi, so I finally, after many angry conversations with myself, decided to upload a story. It's been spellchecked and grammar checked to the best of my (spell checks) ability, but there are probably still mistakes, so just scan over them and pity people who can't spell. I know I've managed to become a fan of something that most people got over ages ago but hey, better late than never! I don't own any characters or names from death note. **

Bang! Bang! A volley of bullets were spat out of Mihael's gun. I waited for him to re-load.

"You should come to say good bye to L."

He grunted,

"I don't want to, and don't call him that!"

I looked at Mihael curiously, my finger casually twirling a lock of my white hair.

"But that is what he requested we call him, it is for his own safety."

Mihael's fists clenched around the trigger until his knuckles went white.

"Nate, for someone so smart, you really know nothing about people."

I remained where I was for a short while, then decided to return downstairs. I was met by a small crowd of children of varying ages gathered round L's slumped figure. He parted from them and asked me where Mihael was,

"In the shooting range. I think he's upset." I added as an afterthought.

"Thank you Nate." He said before heading over to Mihael.

My arm was beginning to ache and my ears ring, so I lowered the gun. Only then did the emotions that I'd locked up swirl back over me, checking I was alone, I put my face in my hands and sobbed. Memories of L helping me when I was in trouble and assuring me when I was sad bubbled to the surface; he was like a big brother, like… family. At once I felt a hand on my back. I tensed and looked up to see L above me.

"I'll come back to visit as often as I can."

I quickly swiped my hand across my damp cheeks; angry for letting myself get caught crying.

"I don't know what I'll do without you here."

"Well, when I'm sad, or concentrating, or lonely, or bored. I usually just at something sweet, so I got you this." L reached into the folds of his pocket and pulled out a large slab of chocolate. I stared at it for a minute, unsure what to think. I thanked him before putting it in my coat pocket. He gave my shoulder one last pat before shuffling away.

I remembered the first time L helped me, it was three years ago.

_My head hung low whilst Watari yelled at me,_

_"__What were you two thinking? Running away like that!Matt's still out there, he could be kidnapped and tortured. He could be lost, hurt or most likelylocked up in prison for some reason or another, you should have been more responsible, not that I expect anything better from you, Mihael"_

_The door creaked open a bit while Watari was drawing breath._

_"__Perhaps if Mihael and I look for Matt, then we will find him, I am confident that together we can locate his whereabouts. Matt's not stupid, he's reckless and amoral but he is one of the smartest students here." Watari rubbed his eyes with his hands, _

_"__Fine, __Mihael, go with L. If you locate and return Matt then I will overlook this blunder as I know that it was most likely Matt's idea in the first place, but consider yourself lucky, next time I won't be so lenient."_

It had turned out that Matt had just been smoking cigarettes in a run-down park; L had saved me from a punishment that could have lasted ages. After that, he'd got me out of a lot of trouble; the only issue was that, spending time with L meant that the sniveling brat, aka Nate, was never far behind. Later that night, I was sprawled on my bed, wallowing in self-pity, when I decided to take a bite of chocolate; the taste filled my mouth and released a burst of joy in my heart.

"Can I have some?" Nate's childish voice came from my doorway. I sighed,

"Get out of here!" I heard the door close, but Nate remained in my room. I looked up to see his pale face, red and blotchy with a large bruise spreading across his cheek.

"Who did that to you? Never mind, I don't care. Just go away!" I opened the door to let him out, pushing down a shred of concern I felt for the boy. He acted like a robot, no wonder people beat him up, I wondered how long it had been happening and why I'd never noticed it before.

"Please, can I stay here tonight? I don't like being alone… after I get hurt." He clutched a stuffed rabbit to his chest, its ears hung limply. I hesitated for a minute, then shut the door.

"Come on then, you can sleep on the floor. I've got a first aid kit in the bathroom."

After awkwardly patching him up, I lay in bed.

"L usually helps me when someone hurts me but…"

"He's gone now, looks like we're stuck here on our own then."

We lay in silence, the room pitch black. I don't think either of us slept that night. But after that we found that there was a bond between us. Even if it didn't mean we ever particularly got on.

**Hope you enjoyed it; feel free to comment, even if it was rubbish. **

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)


End file.
